Digimon Next
|serialized= |first_run=December 17, 2005 |last_run=February 2008 |num_volumes=4 }} Digimon Next is the second Digimon to be printed in the pages of magazine, starting on December 17, 2005. The main character is Tsurugi Tatsuno, a fifth grader well known for his prowess in raising strong Digimon in his Digimon Mini. He is partnered with a . It seems to share a few key elements with Digimon Data Squad, such as the use of D.N.A. and the Data Link Digivice. It was originally supposed to be a Manga adaption of Data Squad, but due to a delay in the start of the anime series, Digimon Next became it's own series instead.https://twitter.com/Takeshi_Okano/status/1085089137982500865 Plot Tsurugi Tatsuno is a boy who raises Digimon in his Digimon Mini and is introduced to Net Battle, a virtual world where players' Digimon can fight each other. When a Kuwagamon appears in the Real World, his comes to life and protects him. Tsurugi is summoned to the by to save it from the Demon Lord . Since his Digimon has a hexagon shape on him, it's an | |lit. "Illegal Species"}} type, meaning that Digimon bearing such symbols can help save the Digital World. Gaining friends and enemies along the way, Tsurugi and his partner attempt to save the Digital World before Barbamon and his Commandments can obtain all the and take over both worlds. Characters Main characters Barbamon is a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, the source of all the chaos in the Digital World, as well as the holder of the Dark DigiMemory. Seeking to gather all of the DigiMemories to create , he has hijacked the Host Computer in the System World and has his Commandments wreak havoc all through the world. Commandments The Commandments are Barbamon's elite forces to terrorize the world. They consist of land and air troops lead by the three Commanders, , and . Piximon is the general Sage in the . He holds the Holy DigiMemory and is the one who brings Tsurugi into the Digital World. Andromon is the Sage who resides in Light City, where a resistance group against Barbamon resides. Andromon holds the Machine DigiMemory. Yggdrasill is the resident of the System World and the God of the . NEO 's completion is Barbamon's goal, requiring all eight DigiMemories to complete. He is an existence that surpasses Digimon and even Yggdrasill. DigiMemories The are eight pendants that stop Barbamon from taking over the Digital World and his goal is to gather all eight to create . The eight DigiMemories are: *The Dark DigiMemory, symbolized as a dark skull, is owned by and added to NEO after Barbamon's defeat. It is used to form NEO's body. *The Bird DigiMemory, symbolized as a bird, is owned by until it is stolen by Barbamon. It is used to form NEO's wings. *The Holy DigiMemory, symbolized as a cross, is owned by until it is stolen by the Commandments. It is used to form NEO's hair. *The Dragon DigiMemory, symbolized as a dragon, is owned by until NEO takes it from him. It is used to form NEO's right arm. *The Beast DigiMemory, symbolized as a wolf head, is owned by until NEO takes it from him. It is used to form NEO's feet. *The Insect-Plant DigiMemory, symbolized as a beetle horn, is owned by until Shou Kahara and take it from him. It is used to form NEO's shoulders. *The Aquan DigiMemory, symbolized as a dolphin, is owned by until Pichimon is taken from her and forcibly merged with NEO, DigiMemory included. It is used to form NEO's antennae. *The Machine DigiMemory, symbolized as cogs, is owned by until it is stolen by the Commandments. It is used to form NEO's left arm. Digital World There are technically 'two digital worlds' in this manga. The first is the artificial virtual MMORPG world where Tamers in the real world log on and interact with their V-Pet digimon. The VR version of Light City is the only known location. AATO digimon (digimon born through V-Pets) can't speak or have a mind of their own in the VR World, unless hacked like Peckmon. The real digital world has no known continents or major landmasses, however these locations have been shown; *System World: The realm of Yggdrasil, from here it controlled the whole digital world, protected by before Barbamon corrupted him into becoming . Barbamon took control of the castle in this realm as his base of operation, and protected it with a firewall. *Light City: The real one within the digital world is known to be one of the most biggest and advance cities in the whole digital world. The Overseer is Andromon, who leads a rebellion against Barbamon from an underground bunker. *Hidden Valley: protects this land with a tribe of Patamons that live here. *Middle Town: Once a town in the digital world, it has been destroyed by Barbamon's orders. Tsurugi and Agumon finds Yu and Gaomon here *i-Land: An island with a theme park. Here is where raises the digieggs to become future Commandments of Barbamon's army. *Green Land: Once a lush forest, home of many plant digimon. It had been burnt into a desert with only a single oasis by , who had been controlled by Barbamon's black digicore *North Forest: Another forest in the digital world, home to bug digimon and now plant digimon refugees after Green Land was burnt. It was once protected by until his defeat by the Hacker Knight. *Paradise Hot Spring: A resort set literally in the middle of the tracks between North Forest and Light City. Run by an Angewomon and Gatomons. In truth, revealed to be a trap set up by . Notes and references Category:Publications Category:Manga